


Pretty Little Liars: The Revalations

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Pretty Little Liars [7]
Category: Inspector George Gently, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV), Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: This is the final season of Pretty Little Liars.
Relationships: Barbara Havers & Thomas Lynley, Danielle Wolfe/Alison Dilaurentis, Helen Clyde/Thomas Lynley, John Bacchus & George Gently, John Wolfe/Scott Wolfe
Series: Pretty Little Liars [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093379





	1. Working With George Gently

**Author's Note:**

> Tissues maybe needed.

As Tommy and Barbara returned to the office, Tommy asks Winston for some help; _"Hey Winston I need help, can you look up and trace a John Wolfe please?"_ Tommy asks him, _"But that's like nearly what...A third of the population sir!"_ Winston responded, Tommy nodded and agreed, _"I know, but we are looking for Danielle's older brother. He is two years older than her, he disappeared from the family home when he was twelve years old."_ Tommy said, _"No worries sir, I will have a look."_ Winston replied. _"Oh, we are expecting a visit from a DCI Gently and DS Bacchus. Can you show them to my office please?"_

 _"Sure will do sir. I'm sorry sir, but who would have Bacchus as a last name!"_ Responded Winston as Tommy shrugged. Then they go to Tommy's office ad look at the file. Then Tommy's phone rang and he answered; _"Hello?"_ He says as a voice responded, _"Hi, am I speaking to Detective Inspector Lynley?"_ George replied, _"Yes."_ Tommy responded, _"My name is George Gently - Detective Chief Inspector, we are on our way."_ He replied, _"Ok, we are expecting you both, erm just come straight up and our colleague Winston will show you to my office."_ Tommy responded as Barbara asks an officer to prepare four coffees. _"Ok will do."_ George said before hanging up.

Twenty minutes later, George arrived with his Detective Sergeant Bacchus at the London Met. _"I'm warning you now Sergeant no funny business with Sergeant Havers. She is a woman, but from what I have heard, she isn't one to take any bullshit from no one. So I expect you to behave like a gentleman and treat her with respect, and also no sexism either, Havers is fabulous at her job ok."_ George says to John.

 _"Right you are Gov."_ John responded to his boss. After arriving on the floor, they spoke to Winston. He showed them to Tommy's office, he left them to it - Tommy and George shook hands as the officer comes in the room with the four drinks. _"So what do we know so far about Danielle's parents?"_ George asks Tommy, _"Well, from what we know, they disappeared and was reported missing, but Danielle told the police that they weren't missing at all, they were on holiday."_ Tommy replied, while handing the file to George. - who took it.

 _"Did they return from their holiday?" "No, also Danielle never reported them to be missing."_ Tommy said as George rubbed his finger on his top lip, _"What does that indicate to you John?"_ Asks George to his DS. _"That either she knows where they are or they are dead Gov."_ John replied as George nodded.

 _"What do we know of the family life Havers?"_ George asks Barbara, _"Well sir, John Wolfe (Danielle's older brother) had left the family home at the age of 12, but according to Danielle, nothing had happened in the family home for John to leave."_ John is confused, _"Wait that doesn't make sense Gov. Why leave the family home, if anything wasn't going on. I mean, you don't just get up and leave the family home for nothing Gov."_ John said as they each agreed.

 _"Whatever happened in that family home, only Danielle and John can tell us. My DS is right, you don't just get up and leave for no reason."_ George said.

***Knock at the door***

_"Come in Winston."_ Tommy said as George took a sip from his coffee, _"Sir I have found John Wolfe!"_ Winston replied - delighting them all. _"That's brilliant Winston, where is he?"_ Replied Tommy.

 _"He was living in New York - until a couple of days ago and he is currently living in San Francisco."_ Responded Winston. George heard, _"Wait, do we know where Danielle is living?"_ He asks, _"Yes Gov. She lives in San Francisco with her wife, Alison and their three year old daughter."_ John stated as Tommy looked at the file. _"This is new, listen to this. Danielle Wolfe, basketball winner - kissed her girlfriend Alison in Public. The teen later went to play in the rounders game, winning the trophy for her team. She then proposed to her girlfriend in front of millions of people."_ George was shocked, _"That's brave!"_ He said as Tommy read on more.

 _At the age of 16, Danielle married Alison with their daughter as a bridesmaid. The pair later moved to San Francisco to start their business - a nightclub named Ali & Dani's Place." _Finished Tommy, _"Looks like Danielle landed on her feet Gov."_ John said as George agreed with him. _"Let's go and talk to John Wolfe Tommy, as Barbara and John go to Ali & Dani's Place." _George suggested as Tommy agreed, all of them went their separate ways as Tommy stopped off to see Helen, _"Hello Tommy, how may I help?"_ She said as he smiled; _"I may have a difficult case!"_ He replied.

 _"How do you mean difficult Tommy?"_ Helen asks crossing her arms, _"Well, I believe (or suspect) that abuse might be involved."_ He replied, _"Ok, well I am not doing anything at the moment, so I can help you if you want me too."_ Responded the brunette as a smile broadened Tommy's face.

After offering to help her husband, Helen looks at the file as George drives them to San Francisco.


	2. Changing Driver

Mid-way through the journey, George stopped at the services as the trio needed to stretch their legs and do their business. Tommy bought them all a coffee, as George bought some food - as Helen finished her business she washed her hands and returned to George and Tommy. However, George hands his car keys to Tommy; _"Do mind driving us the rest of the way please Tommy?"_ He asks the Detective Inspector.

 _"Sure."_ Replied Tommy - taking the keys and finishing his sandwich. _"Don't tell John that I have let you drive my car!"_ George stated as Tommy smiled. _"I won't George."_ Responds Tommy. They all got back into George's car and fastened themselves in. Tommy drove them to San Francisco, Helen had referred back to the file - her suspiscousions mounting as she read. George interrupted her thoughts, "You ok Helen?" He asks as her eyes flicker and she looks up; _"Yeah, but I do believe that abuse is involved George."_ She said as he nodded, _"Well only Danielle and John can confirm it, if it's true or not."_ George responded.

Soon they arrived in San Francisco, Helen got a phone call from her boss - after explaining to him, he excuses her and supports her with the case. After ending the call, Helen joins Tommy and George as they walk up the steps to John's house, George knocks on the door.

A few minutes later, John answers the door; _"May I help you?"_ John asks the police, Tommy gets his badge out, _"John Wolfe, I presume?"_ George replies, _"That's me!"_ Responded John, _"I'm DCI George Gently and this is my partner, DI Tommy Lynley, may we come in please?"_ Said George, John moved to the side and let them in.

As they sat down, John made them a hot drink; _"So what can I do to assist you then?"_ Asked John as he handed the drinks out, Helen watched at his reactions. George spoke; _"We are looking into the disappearance of your parents."_ John sniggered, _"So why would that interest me?"_ Helen picked up on his reaction, but she didn't challenge him.

 _"Well you are their only son, and our DS' are going to speak to Danielle."_ Tommy revealed. _"They aren't my parents, also Dani won't tell you anything so whatever is really going on here, I suggest you forget it."_ Stated John to them. _"Why don't you tell us what happened to you John?"_ George asks John, just then Scott comes home; _"Babe what's going on?"_ Scott asks his husband. _"Nothing Scott, they are just leaving."_ Replies John as George and Tommy looked at each other.

 _"What do you know of your in-laws Scott?"_ Tommy asks Scott as he looks at them, _"Look boys I only know what my husband John has told me and I am not repeating it."_ He says as George questions him, _"Why won't you repeat it Scott?"_ Asks George. _"If you two believe in Loyalty, then you will know that I have a Loyalty to my husband - I won't repeat what he has confided in me about ok?"_ Scott replied to them. George and Tommy left the house along with Helen; _"John is hiding the truth Tommy."_ George says.

 _"Yeah but he won't admit it George."_ Tommy responds.

 _"The bigger picture is Tommy, that John has been psychologically damaged - he is traumatized mentally, which means he has been (or was) abused as a child. I saw his reactions to the mention of his parents and the fact that Barbara and John have gone to talk to his sister, this also means that Danielle has been abused as well."_ Helen says as they agree with her.

 _"If anything, I bet that both Alison and Scott know about the abuse that their respective partners had endured."_ Tommy says as George agrees, _"Yeah and they aren't saying anything to us - because they have a loyalty to the ones they love."_ Replies George as smokes a cigarette.

The trio then went for dinner, after they booked into their hotel. Soon enough, Barbara and John came to see them; _"Anything Havers?"_ Asks Tommy as she sits at the next table with John, _"Nothing sir. Alison isn't saying anything, she knows something about her in-laws but she isn't willing to tell us."_ Responds Barbara as John backs her up.

 _"We are having the same trouble with Danielle's brother-in-law Scott, he won't tell us anything."_ Replied Tommy. _"Hey wait a second Gov, I think we can use this to our advantage."_ John says thoughtfully.

 _"How do you mean John?"_ George asks as Tommy and Helen look at him, _"Well gov, neither sibling knows that the other is here in San Francisco - so we can use it to our advantage Gov."_ John said as Helen disagreed, _"I don't because if they have been abused , and you raise a hand to either of them it will trigger memories."_ Helen replied as Barbara agreed with her, _"Helen's right Sir. We can't use this information to our advantage, because eventually, Danielle and her brother will be reunited one day."_ Said Barbara as Tommy and George agreed.


	3. Helen's Plan

After going out for dinner, Tommy and his wife Helen, return back to their hotel room. They are sat in their bed as Tommy can't quite get his head round Alison and Scott keeping things from the police.

 _"Think about it or put it this way, if I was abused by my parents and I only told you about it - but I didn't want it to be repeated, especially to the police. Would you tell the police?"_ Helen said interrupting her husband's thoughts.

Tommy looked at her; _"No I wouldn't because that would be betraying your trust, and I have a loyalty to you as your husband."_ He replied as she smiled softly, _"Exactly Tommy, it's the same for Alison and Scott - they won't repeat what they know about their in-laws, because of their loyalty to Danielle and John. Look, why not let me get close to Danielle, things do tend to have a better result when it's two females - but you must promise me that whatever happens, you won't let John Bacchus hit John Wolfe in anyway."_ Responded Helen with a tone that Tommy had never heard from her before.

 _"You have my word Helen, and I will talk to George about it ok?"_ Tommy said as Helen smiled at him, _"Yes I will let you get close to Danielle, I trust you completely."_ Said Tommy before getting up and going to the bathroom.

After Tommy had gone into the bathroom, Helen thought to herself - she texted Danielle and they plan to meet up after a few minutes of texting each other. Then she settled down as Tommy returns and climbs inti the bed with Helen, they fall asleep peacefully.

The following morning, Tommy and Helen woke up - they got dressed after a shower. Then they go downstairs and join the other three for breakfast; _"Erm George a word please?"_ Asked Tommy as George agreed.

 _"I need a promise from you George, that if we can get John Wolfe into an interview room - then I can't have your DS being intimidating towards him or John Wolfe is never gonna talk to us."_ Explained Tommy as George agreed.

 _"No problem Tommy, I want John Wolfe to talk to us (no violence involved) like your wife said - even a simple raise of a hand can trigger memories."_ George replied.

 _"Helen is a child and adult psychologist, she knows her stuff."_ Responded Tommy as George smiled. They return to the breakfast table sat down to eat their breakfast before heading off to continue the investigation.

George pulled John to one side, _"I'm warning you now John - when we get John Wolfe into an interview room, I don't want no violence ok? Because it will lead to John Wolfe to closing up."_ George said with an authority tone of voice.

John put his hands up (in surrender) to his boss; _"No worries Gov, you have my word."_ Replied John as they walked to the office - which they share with Tommy and Barbara.


	4. Helen Meets Danielle

Helen woke up to a boiling hotel room (it was definitely Summer), Unlike Tommy, Helen couldn't sleep in the Summer as it was hot and it bothered her so much - Helen was born in the Summer so she never looked forward to it. After having a cold shower, the shoulder length brown haired woman got dressed into a red floral dress as Tommy woke up slowly and kissed her neck - Tommy was like a radiator - hot and sweaty. Helen instantly pulled away, it was enough with the heat that kept her hot she didn't want her husband's body heat on top of that.

She went downstairs and got some orange juice, she sat down at the table with Barbara and George - then John and Tommy joined them; _"Have I upset you Helen?"_ Asked Tommy as he lent down to kiss her forehead, _"No you haven't upset me, Tommy it's Summertime and I don't like it at all. It's too hot for me, I'm sorry that you thought that you had upset me." "Ok good, coz I was wondering on all of the different ways to make it upto you."_ Helen giggled as Tommy pecked her lips then she gently pushed him away, they had breakfast and then Helen went on her way to Ali & Dani's Place to meet Danielle. 

As Helen got there, she is let in by the security team and she walks down the steps to see Danielle wiping the tables down. In that moment, Helen stood still as she watched the blonde working - the swish of Danielle's hair illuminating the nightclub with such grace that the brunette began to hallucinate that she saw fairies in the nightclub dancing around the blonde - who seemed to have no care about her whatsoever. Then she saw the way the blonde moved around as the song 'I'm A Slave 4 U' plays over.

_I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too._   
_And I need to do what I feel like doing._   
_So let me go and just listen._

_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl._   
_Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world._

_Always saying little girl don't step into the club._   
_Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love._

  
_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)_   
_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) (Do you like it)_   
_Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) (This feels good)_

_I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy._   
_But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy._

_What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?_   
_All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there._

_I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it._   
_I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it._

  
_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,_   
_(I just wanna dance next to you)_   
_To another time and place._   
_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,_   
_(Are you ready)_   
_Leaving behind my name, my age._   
_(Lets go)_

_(Like that)_   
_(You like it)_   
_(Now watch me)_

As Danielle danced to the song, Helen melted as she watched Danielle dancing and an undeniable fire was arising in between the brunette's legs as she felt herself falling in love with the blonde - as she danced more - also Helen had never seen anyone dance like Danielle. Helen felt privileged to watch the blonde dancing in time, the blonde was wearing a royal blue crop top with royal blue navy shorts.

***The song continues to play***

  
_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)_   
_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)_   
_Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)_   
_(Panting)_

_I really wanna dance, tonight with you._   
_(I just can't help myself)_   
_I really wanna do what you want me to._   
_(I just feel I let myself go)_

_I really wanna dance, tonight with you._   
_(Wanna see you move)_   
_I really wanna do what you want me to._   
_(Uh Uh Uh)_

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,_   
_(I just wanna dance next to you)_   
_To another time and place._   
_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,_   
_(Are you ready)_   
_Leaving behind my name, my age._

_I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it._   
_I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good)_   
_I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby)_

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)_   
_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)_   
_Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)_   
_(Panting)_

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)_   
_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)_   
_Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)_   
_(Panting)_

_I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now)_   
_I cannot hold it; I cannot control it._   
_I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah)_   
_I'm not trying to hide it._

_(Like that)_

  
At that moment, Danielle saw Helen standing there: Quickly pulling herself together, she wiped herself with a damp cloth; _"You must be Helen Lynley!"_ The blonde stated as the brunette tried to speak but her words were lost as she came back to her senses, _"Yes I am, your Danielle Wolfe?"_ Responded the brunette as the blonde smiled, "Yes I am, be honest how long was you standing there?" 

  
_"Since the song started and finished, your a terrific dancer Danielle!"_

  
_"Thanks, but erm I was put off of dancing. Now I own a nightclub with my wife._ ***diverting the attention to Helen's visit*** _So what can I do for you Helen?"_

  
_"I heard that your parents went missing."_

  
The blonde pulled a face as she stopped in her tracks; _"They are holiday Helen."_

  
 _"No they never returned home Danielle, you never reported them missing."_

  
_"Because Helen they are on holiday. Look the last time I spoke to them - they found out about me and Alison, I was their only daughter and they had a pre-arranged marriage with a guy nearly twice-three times older than me. We argued about my sexuality, and they accused me of being possessed by a demon - nothing was wrong with me at all and when I refused to dump Alison, they grew mad and walked out of my life. They disowned me and told me to not bother contacting them as they are on holiday, that was the last time I saw them Helen."_ The blonde replied as she poured them some lemonade, _"Here try this Helen? Me and Alison made it, it's lemonade."_

  
_"Thank you Danielle, I'm sorry for upsetting you."_

  
_"It's fine, it's just I haven't from them since I was fifteen and I have made it this far without them."_

  
_"What about your brother John?"_

  
_"He left when I was ten and he was twelve, just one day he up and left the family home."_

  
_"Why did he leave?"_ Helen asks as she took a sip of the lemonade.

  
Danielle looked away, _"No idea Helen."_

  
_"I think (well I know) that you do know why he left the family home. Why did he leave Danielle, really?"_

  
_"I don't know ok._ *looks at my watch* _I need to go and meet Alison for lunch with our friends and then we are going to pick up Bernie from school."_ Said the blonde as she quickly tried to get away from the horrifying truth that she is hiding from everyone. Helen knew instantly that Danielle wasn't telling her the truth, so she took her hand into her own and spoke to softly to the blonde;

  
_"You can tell me ok? Danielle I want us to be friends, you can trust me."_

_"Trust you! How can I trust Helen, when you are married to Detective Inspector Lynley?_ *Helen was shocked* _Yeah Helen, I did my homework."_ Responded Danielle as she let go of Helen's hand and walked to the door - Helen followed her and pulled her back - now face to face once more, they looked at each other; _"I'm nothing like Tommy. I want to help you and I promise you that whatever we talk about stays between us. In fact, what we talk about can never be repeated not even in court."_ The blonde looked at her with sorrow in her Hazel brown eyes, _"Court! I knew it, you are working on that investigation. It's not about them is it Helen? It's about the disappearances of them mafia gangs - I watch the news and I ain't stupid. Just stay away from me and stay away from Alison."_

  
 _"Danielle wait! I'm sorry."_ The brunette said as she tried to catch up to the blonde. Danielle had already sped off and went to meet Alison and their friends, Helen sat in her car and thought to herself, then she went to a flower shop and bought Danielle some flowers to say sorry for their argument. The brunette didn't sign it, she sent them to Danielle and Alison's house - Alison answered the door and she took the flowers - Danielle saw them and knew instantly where they ad come from, but she claimed that she had bought them for Alison who just smiles lovingly.

  
When Alison went into the kitchen to sort the flowers out, Danielle secretly texts Helen; _"Thanks."_ A few minutes later a text appeared on the screen, _"I'm sorry, can we talk please? I promise there will be no talk of your parents or of the mafia gangs."_ The blonde read the text, she wanted to hear what Helen had to said, so she goes into the kitchen to see Alison. Wrapping her arms around her wife, she spoke to her; _"Erm, do you mind watching Bernie for a bit please? I just need to clear my head." "Yeah sure babe, hey don't let the news get to you ok babe? I know it can get a bit much but your parents are on holiday and nothing is gonna stop us from being happy." "Yeah I know babe, I'll be back soon babe, be good for mama, Bernie." "I will mommy."_

  
The blonde left the house and drove to a hotel to meet Helen, once there she texted Helen and told her to come upto room 301 - Helen was staying at another hotel which made it easier for them to talk in private. Helen drove to the hotel and went upto room 301, arriving on the floor (via the lift) she paused as she stood outside the room and was nervous but her feelings for Danielle grew stronger and she just needed to explain to Danielle about the investigation - but what of Danielle doesn't want to help? What if she knows more than she is letting on? Said Helen's thoughts as they swam around her brain.

  
With nervous shake, she knocked on the door and waited for an answer.


	5. Promises

After knocking the door, Danielle opens the door and allows Helen to come into the hotel room; "I'm sorry about earlier Danielle, I pushed too far and I shouldn't have." Helen said as Danielle closed the door behind her, "It's fine Helen. I haven't thought about them since they left *sits down on the bed* the house and I haven't seen my brother since I was ten and I miss him very much. He missed my sixteen birthday, he missed me marrying Alison as well as me becoming a mom to Bernie." The blonde replied as Helen slipped her arm around her.

  
_"It will be ok, I promise you."_

  
_"How can you promise that Helen?"_

  
***Takes your hand into mine*** _"Because I know I can promise you that. Besides, I always keep my promises Danielle."_ The blonde smiled as they looked into each other's eyes and the undeniable fire started again in between Helen's legs. The brunette stood up, she began to undo her floral dress at the back as Danielle wanted to look away but she couldn't help looking at the brunette.

  
The blonde got up and stopped Helen half way down, immediately the brunette kissed her passionately as the blonde responded to the kiss - as she finished unzipping Helen's dress and slipped it from her shoulders revealing Helen's swollen nipples which the blonde knew that Helen was horny and she needed to be played with. After sliding the dress off the brunette, Danielle kissed Helen's neck as she moved her hand down towards the brunette's cum-soaked knickers.

  
As Helen moaned, the blonde slipped her hand inside the brunette's knickers and began to rub her as she moaned - begging for more. However, the blonde (who was getting horny herself), took the brunette's knickers off and pushed her onto the bed - taking no chances, the blonde then licked Helen's pussy before sucking hard on her clit and making the brunette more wetter.

  
When Helen climaxes, Danielle lays down and Helen kisses her passionately (still being horny and she was sexually aroused by Danielle). The brunette slips her hand in between Danielle's legs and rubs her hard as the blonde moans - meanwhile, Alison is trying to get a hold of Danielle with no success, and Tommy is trying to get a hold of Helen with no success either.

  
_"I want you Danielle, I love you."_

  
_"I want you too Helen, and I love you too."_

  
With that they kiss passionately as Helen rubs against the blonde and they climax at the same time, they smile at each other and then settle down for the night. The blonde snuggles into the brunette's arms, _"Does Tommy know that your bisexual?"_ As the blonde as Helen swallowed.

  
 _"No, I'm a lesbian actually but he doesn't know. I have to hide it because my parents wanted me to marry a man, I only like Tommy as a friend - if I told him that I am a lesbian, it would break his heart completely because he loves me well he loves Barbara more than me but he won't accept it."_ Responded the brunette as she stroked the blonde's back softly.

  
_"Maybe you should tell him Helen, lying to yourself and him won't help the marriage. I'm not saying that I would tell him because I wouldn't, but sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith and see where it goes. If it does break his heart, it will hurt you but at least you won't feel like it is a burden anymore."_

  
_"But what if he doesn't accept it."_

  
_"Then divorce, because it won't help the marriage, and it won't help you to be finally free and find a woman who you love."_

  
_"I love you baby."_

  
_"I love you too baby, promise me that you will talk to Tommy and let him know, in the long run he might be ok with it."_

  
_"I promise baby, can we have an affair."_

  
_*Smiles at you* "Sure we can baby."_

  
They kissed passionately and then fell asleep snuggled into each other


	6. Talking To John/The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As DCI Gently and DI Lynley speak to John Wolfe in an interview room, Detective Sergeants Bacchus and Havers make a gruesome discovery.

After months of trying to get John Wolfe to come down to the station, George and Tommy finally succeed in convincing John Wolfe to come to the station for a chat - they ask their DS' to Rosewood, PA - as someone had made a complaint about a horrible nose-hair melting stench coming from a basement.

John and Barbara go to investigate, John drivers them there as Barbara thinks over the complaint: John notices how quiet she is; _"You ok Barbara?"_

_"No."_

_"What's wrong? Talk to me!"_

_"It's nothing but since you asked, if there was a smell in the basement at Danielle's former family home."_

_"Yeah, go on."_

_"Then why didn't Danielle complain about the smell! I mean she lives there, her parents go missing - which she assumes they are on holiday and they have abandoned her. Then why wouldn't she have smelt the stench before selling the house, it doesn't make sense."_ Said Barbara as John agreed with it.

"If the stench was there before she sold the house, then that means she left it and not even bothered to report it. Nothing about this case is making sense - the disappearances of mafia gangs all over the world."

"Wait you and George heard about the mafia gangs too?"

"Yeah, our boss pulled us into the office before we came to San Francisco to investigate the disappearances of the mafia gangs."

 ***Barbara smiled*** _"Ok sunshine what did you hear about me?"_

_"Just that you take no bull shit from no one, DCI Gently told me that."_

_"And he's right I don't. I have respect for men but only if they have respect for me."_ She replied as he smiled at her.

_"Well I respect you and I actually like working with you. So what did you hear about me?"_

_"Just that you can be biased about female police officers and also that you are a bit of a lady's man."_

_"That's me, I was married but I neglected her and we have a daughter but she lives with my ex-wife."_ Replied John truthfully as Barbara nodded.

_"I'm sorry I shouldn't have talked about it."_

_"No it's ok I like to talk about it, it helps me to work through everything that went wrong - like my Gov says, I can use this as a reflection on my mistakes and work through them as it will help me to make the right choices."_

_"Well we all have to mistakes it's how we learn, I have made a few mistakes but my boss Lynley has been amazing and patient. We have had our differences in the past but we have always had each other's backs when it's been necessary."_

_"Sounds like you two have a good relationship then."_

_"Yeah we do, it was a love/hate relationship at first but now we like each other and we are a great team."_

They smile at each other as John pulls into Rosewood, PA.


	7. Talking To John/The Discovery (part two)

After arriving in Rosewood, PA, John and Barbara head to the former family home of Danielle and John Wolfe - they look around and go to the basement. They both cover their noses as the smell overtakes them; _"No offense but I'm glad that I haven't dinner yet!"_ John said as Barbara nodded at him.

They enter the basement as they keep their noses covered, as the smell gets worse. As they walk towards the smell - they both throw up and soon come to a blanket and John moves it to reveal two dead bodies which have decomposed but not much. ***Coughs*** _"Isn't that Philip and Elizabeth Wolfe?" Barbara asks John gets a photo out and identifies them; "Yep, we have just found Danielle's parents. I think we need to inform our bosses."_ Replied John as Barbara nodded.

Just then she spotted another leg, _"Barbara, what is it?"_ Asked John as he watched her walking towards the other leg, _"We have two more bodies John, look?"_ Barbara responded as John moved carefully through the spaces between the bodies - he looked at them; _"Wait hang on a second, where is Alison's parents?"_ He asks curiously, _"According to Alison, they just up and left never to be seen or heard of again. She never reported them missing because they said they didn't want to be found."_ Replied Barbara.

_"We've just found them Barbara."_

_"Ok, I'm gonna ring Tommy."_ Barbara got up and left the basement, she rang Tommy. Meanwhile, Tommy and George are talking to John Wolfe and his husband, Scott - then he answers his phone; _"Havers, what have you got?"_

_"Sir it's not good. John and I have just found Philip and Elizabeth Wolfe, they are dead sir."_

_"Oh my, this isn't good. Anything else Havers?"_

_"Yes sir, we have found Alison's parents, they are dead too sir."_

_"Ok, ask the police to transfer all four bodies to San Francisco and we can examine here. Please return with DS Bacchus."_

_"Will do sir."_

They hung up, Tommy turned on his heel and walked back to the table - resting his hands on the table and fixed his eyes on John Wolfe: George watched on as he knew something was wrong; _"John, our two DS' have just found your parents - Philip and Elizabeth Wolfe, they are dead."_

 _"Dead?"_ Replied Scott as John didn't show any sign of emotion, _"Good!"_ Said John sarcastically which his husband Scott wasn't surprised at. George picked up on his comment, _"Why is that good John?"_ He asks as Tommy moved his head to look at George before shifting his eyes back to John.

 _"Because it is good. Let's go Scott."_ John responded as they stood up and left the room, followed by George and Tommy; _"He didn't do it Tommy, it's too easy."_

_"If John didn't kill his parents then who did?"_

_"No idea, well there is one person."_

_"Danielle?!"_

_"She was there, they disappeared and no one can find them. By the way, they both know what was going on in that house and neither of them are sharing that information. John left when he was twelve, so he wouldn't have known where his parents moved too."_

_"We need to talk to Scott on his own, he knows what happened and we need the pieces to put the puzzle together. Maybe we can talk to Alison on her own, Helen is talking to Danielle as she believes that Danielle is traumatized but in order to find out what is going on and what happened."_

_"Helen needs Danielle to trust her."_

***They both nodded***

Just then, Barbara and John returned - looking pale; _"Blimey, Havers what happened?"_ Tommy ask as she gets some water, _"Remember when we had that case sir? The one with the woman who abandoned her kids for drugs."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Well that smell was nothing compared to what we endured in that family home at Rosewood."_ Barbara replied as John backed her up, _"Seriously Gov, you wouldn't wanted to have been there. The stench was overwhelming, we even threw up."_

 _"That bad!"_ Both Tommy and George responded at the same time. Barbara and John nodded at them.

Tommy's phone rang; _"Hello Lynley speaking?"_

 _"Both Philip and Elizabeth Wolfe suffered massive head trauma to the left side of their heads, Mr and Mrs DiLaurentis were both shot (possibly close range)."_ Replied the coroner.

_"Blimey, they suffered a painful death."_

_"Yes but Philip and Elizabeth Wolfe were drugged with lidocaine."_

_"No way." Tommy's expression draws George's attention._

_"Yes way, whoever killed them - rendered them unconscious and them beat them with a metal blunt object. Was there any blood found at the scene?"_

Tommy looked at Barbara and John; _"Havers, was there any blood found at the scene?"_

 _"Yes sir." "It was a huge puddle, like something out of a horror movie."_ Barbara and John tell Tommy as he nodded.

_"Yes blood was found at the scene."_

_"Then that is where Philip and Elizabeth Wolfe along with Alison's parents were murdered, they have been dead for possibly 4-5 years."_

_"Thank you, goodbye. Philip and Elizabeth Wolfe were drugged with Lidocaine before being beaten to death with a metal blunt object, Mr and Mrs DiLaurentis were shot (possibly close range. The basement is where they were murdered, whoever killed them knew what they were doing."_

_"Well this puts Danielle on the suspect list - whether she knew or not - she had to have known that her parents were never coming back. We need to talk to Scott and Alison, how about I take Havers with me, Tommy and you take John."_ George replies as Tommy agrees.

Tommy and John go to see Scott Wolfe, as George and Barbara go to see Alison.


	8. Speaking To Scott

As Tommy and John Bacchus arrive at John Wolfe's house, Scott is just about to water the grass; "Scott, you remember me don't you?" Tommy asks as Scott sighs, "How could I forget you Detective Inspector, who's this?" Responded the brown hair gardener as he got hose pipe. "This is my partner, Detective Sergeant Bacchus." Says Tommy as Scott looked disapprovingly at the last name, "Seriously! Who would have a name like that?"

John looked at him, "Just so you know, I don't like my last name either." Scott just shrugged, then he walked over to water the grass, "What can I do for you Detective Inspector?" He said as he watered the grass. "Well, your in-laws are dead and you seemed surprised at the news, I just wondered why?" Replied Tommy as he watched Scott.

"Look Detective Inspector, in their line of work I wouldn't be surprised if they were killed because it sickens me to the core." Stated Scott as John looked at him, "What do you know about your in-laws that we don't know, Mr Wolfe?" Asked John as Scott looked at him, "Guess you boys will have to figure that one out because I ain't betraying my husband."

Tommy looked at him, "We aren't asking you to betray your husband, we want to know the truth about what really happened in that house, and only your husband and your sister-in-law know what went on in that house." Scott stopped him in his path, "Detective Inspector do you know how long it took for my husband to trust me! We found him on the streets on New York barely alive, my parents took him in and looked after him. Every little that happened, it sent him into a downward spiral - frightened and scared. Even when my father placed his hand on his shoulder (in a I'm proud of you way), that scared him but my parents vowed to protect him from whatever danger was out there."

"Would you say that your husband is violent?" Asks John Bacchus, which Scott sniggered, "Are you fricking kidding me! My husband hasn't got a violent bone in his body - despite what's happened to him." Responded Scott as John Wolfe came back, "What do you want Detective Inspector?" He asks them as he stands next to his husband.

"When I informed you that your parents were dead, you didn't seem that eager to grieve for them at all?" Stated Tommy as John Bacchus watches on, "Well why should I? They aren't my parents." John Wolfe responded to the question. "Well they are your parents, John? You can't deny that?" The Detective Sergeant replied.

Scott looked at his husband, "I'm not questioing you babe, but what if the time is ready to tell them?" He says as John looks at him, "No, I would like it if you both left and never came back or I will get our lawyers involved." Responded John as they look at him, "Do you have something to hide, other than the truth?" Suggested Tommy.

"Like what Detective Inspector?" "Like the fact that you killed your parents." Replied John Bacchus, just then John grabs him and pins him against the wall; "Don't you ever accuse me of that again. I wasn't there when they died and I don't know who killed them, but you know what - I am glad someone stopped them in their tracks and I will gladly shake their hand and buy them a pint of beer for it. So don't you ever accuse me of murder when I am innocent, got it." Said John Wolfe as Scott and Tommy got him off John Bacchus.  
However, Scott held his husband; "I'm sorry John, that won't happen again." Tommy says as he wasn't that too impressed that the DS came out with something like that, "Just go please Detective Inspector, I will calm my husband down." Replied Scott as his husband stormed off, as Tommy and John leave the house.

Tommy wasn't happy with John Bacchus at all, "I thought he was gonna hit me sir." Bacchus says as Tommy gives him a disapproving look; "Don't you ever jeopardise the case like that again, do you hear me." John nods and gets inside the car. They reach their office and Tommy sits down with his head in his hands.

A few minutes later, George and Barbara return to the station. Immediately they know something is wrong; "What's happened?" Asks George as Tommy looks up and responds to him, "How about your bloody cocky DS over there, jeopardising the case by accusing John Wolfe of murder." George looks over to John; "Tell me you didn't do that John?" John confirms it, "Yeah I did Gov."

George went bonkers; "When John? When are you ever gonna learn that you do not nor do you ever accuse a suspect without evidence - concrete evidence." John looked at him, "He was gonna involve their lawyers, Gov." "And that gave you the right to accuse that man of murdering his parents when he wasn't there in the first place, eh?" Stated the DCI, "No Gov it didn't." Replied the DS.

"No it didn't. I believe in you John, I really do and I want to help you but you need to help yourself. Meet half way, that's what you need to do with Tommy - when you are with him you need to trust him like you trust me. Yes we have more experience, but we want to pass on our experience to you and Barbara - who at the moment knows what to do and what not to do. You want to become better at your job, you have me and Tommy to learn from - we aren't trying to turn you into something your not, we are trying to turn you into the better of yourself while showing you that sometimes it's ok to rely on evidence and your gut - that's how we learned." Says George as John takes in the news and accepts the wise words.

He turns to Tommy and apologises, "I'm sorry Tommy, I shouldn't have accused of John Wolfe of murder." He says as Tommy accepts the apology, "Apology accepted, just as I once told Barbara, it's better to think before you speak. It really does help and if you follow our advice, you will go far John - you have the skills and everything else to be a police officer, you just need that bit extra guidance to get there but like George said, that's why we are here to help you to become a better person as well as a better police officer." Replied Tommy as John smiled.


	9. Informing Danielle About Her Parents

After Tommy gave John Bacchus a second chance, George and Barbara go to see Danielle to inform her about her parents; "Havers, if you seen anything unusual about Danielle's behaviour feel free to let me know ok?" He says as Barbara smiles, "Yes sir." Barbara responded as they got of his car and walked upto the front door of Danielle and Alison's house. George knocks, a few minutes later - Bernie opens the door; "Hello, you must be Bernie Wolfe?" George says politely as she looks at him.

"Mommy, a man is here to see you." Bernie says as Barbara crouches down to her level, "Hi Bernie, I'm Barbara would you like to take a walk with me?" She says as Bernie stands back, "No, because mommy and mama tell me to never go with strangers." The little girl says as George smiles; "Yeah but we aren't strangers, we are police officers." Replied Barbara but the three year old was having none of it. "No, it's stranger danger."

Just then Danielle comes to the door and picks up Bernie, "What can I do for you both?" The blonde asks as Bernie looks at them, "It's about your parents, Danielle." George responded as she put Bernie down; "Baby, go and watch some cartoons please in your bedroom." Bernie agrees, "Ok mommy." With that she walked upstairs nicely and ran into her bedroom to watch cartoons. Danielle stood aside and let them in, "Come in then." They both went into the house and sat down as Danielle looked up to see Helen Lynley, nodding her head to the side - Helen knows to hide.

"So, I only have ice tea available as Alison has just took the last of our homemade lemonade to Ali & Dani's Place." She says as they smile, "Ice tea is it please." George says as Barbara agreed with him - a few minutes later, Danielle returned with the ice tea and handed them both a glass; "So what about my parents then?" Danielle asks as George lets Barbara takes the lead, "Well a couple of days ago, Detective Sergeant Bacchus and I visited your family home and we found your parents' bodies in the basement. I'm sorry to tell you that they are dead." Barbara says as she notices Danielle doesn't seemed fazed by the news.

Swallowing softly, Danielle replied; "How convenient, that they happened to be dead all this time and all that time I spent thinking they were on holiday." George was confused, "Danielle, they died 4-5 years ago and you are telling me that you never smelt the decomposing smell from the basement." She looks at him, "Come on Gently, what you have to understand is that for 4-5 years I believed that they were on holiday - they abandoned me and disowned me because I refused to dump Alison, then you tell me that they have been dead for 4-5 years and you expected me (back then) to smell decomposition when I had no idea that they were dead." Replied the blonde, as Helen could the conversation and her suspicions were mounting.

George was still confused by it, just then Barbara's phone rang and it was Tommy; "Excuse me, hello sir."

"Havers, we have just discovered that Alison's parents were shot with a colt 45 gun twice - one shot to blow out the knee..." He says as Barbara finishes his sentence, "Meaning that they were running from the killer sir." Tommy replies, "Yep and they were shot in the head at close range. This wasn't hit and shoot, this was personal Havers. Anyway, have you seen Helen?"

Barbara declines, "No sir, I haven't seen a couple of days ago." Tommy nods as he runs his fingers in hair, "Ok thanks Havers, let George know what you know please." "I will sir, bye sir." After the call had ended, Barbara whispered in George's ear what she knew and he nodded; "Just a question Danielle, do you or did you have a colt 45 gun?" He asks as she looks at him; "You do realise that I have a three year old upstairs." Replies the blonde but eventually answers his question, "No I don't and never have done."

Just as they leave the house, they hear a bang upstairs from upstairs; "Bernie sweetheart, you ok?" Danielle asks as the little girl comes to the stairs, "Mommy I fell off my bed and hurt my elbow." Replies Bernie as she walks down the stairs and Danielle picks her up to comfort her, then George and Barbara head off back to the station.


	10. Reunion

It three months later, Danielle was having an affair with Helen Lynley and soon found herself trusting the brunette. Alison was unaware of the affair and she often helped out at Ali & Dani's Place with the paperwork and getting the bands booked in for sound rehearsals, this morning it was Danielle's turn to take care of Ali & Dani's Place.

Though nineteen years of age, Danielle was still young and Helen was four years older than her - Danielle was mature for her age and she knew right from wrong, her affair with Helen was wrong but they still slept with each other. What Danielle didn't know was that Helen knew where her brother was but she hasn't shared that information with her. As she arrived at the club, she got stuck in with the paperwork and wasn't expecting much to happen.

Anyway, she began to write down the bands that wanted a spot at Ali & Dani's Place - just as she yawned and stretched, she was startled by a male voice (which she recognised); "Hello Dani." Slowly she turned around and saw her big brother standing there and smiling at her, "John." She replied before she ran over (in slow motion) to him and he did the same thing - he scoops her up into his arms and spins her around - "I've missed you Dani so much." John says as he puts her down and pulls out of the hug to look at his sister; "I've missed you too John." She replies as he sniffs and strokes her hair, "Your nineteen now and I have missed out on so much." "It doesn't matter now John, your back and we are safe now." They hug each other again.

As they sit down and relive memories before they were forced apart; "Does anyone know about what we went through Dani?" He asks his sister, "Just Ali, the police keep asking questions about Philip and Elizabeth. I told them they disowned me for being a lesbian and for years I believed that they were on holiday and then DS Havers tells me that they have been dead for 4-5 years." Danielle replies as John holds her hand, it's clear that they still love each other and they still have that brother-sister bond between them.

They hug again as they agree that what had happened to them never gets out, John kisses his sister's cheek and they talk more about what has happened since their separation - John learns that he is an uncle to a niece - named Bernie. Later on, John goes with Danielle to pick up his niece - Danielle doesn't inform the school and she keeps it a surprise for her daughter. Bernie knows all about her uncle John and she has seen pictures of him, so when the bell goes she is the third one out. She sees her uncle John; "Uncle John." She squeals as she runs to her uncle and he picks her up - they share a cuddle and then John carries her as they walk to McDonalds for some tea. As Danielle waits for the food, she watches as John plays with Bernie - and she just giggles as they bond with each other.

Danielle takes a picture of them both and then a member of McDonald's team takes a picture of the three of them, after taking the picture, Danielle puts the picture on her home screen wallpaper and puts the picture of her, Alison and Bernie as the lock screen. They eat their tea and Bernie sits next to her uncle, then they head home and Scott meets Bernie too. Danielle and Alison explain to Bernie that Scott is her uncle John's husband and she accepts it - she even calls Scott, 'uncle Scott' which he just smiles at lovingly.


	11. Speaking With Their Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Tommy talk to Danielle and Alison's friends.

"Maybe we should talk to Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer see what they know George!" Tommy suggested as George agrees. "Yeah, let's just hope that they don't refuse to talk to us Tommy." He replied as Tommy nodded.

They went to Ali & Dani's Place to talk to them, upon arriving at the nightclub they are let in by the security guard. Spencer sees them walking down the steps as she alerts the other three: Aria greets them; "What can we do for you both?" She asks they show their badges to her.

"What do you know of Danielle's parents?" George asks as Aria looks at Hanna, "Just that they left her and they are on holiday." She replies as Tommy slips his hands into his pockets.

"Unfortunately, they haven't been on holiday - they were murdered 4-5 years ago." Tommy responded as the four girls are shocked, "Wait you aren't suspecting that Danielle did this do you?" Asks Emily as the other three look at them.

"She did live in that house, her parents were found in the basement along with Alison's parents." George says as Alison hears the news and is upset.

"What! No they can't be, they told me that they didn't want to know that I was a lesbian but they aren't dead surely." She says as Hanna wraps her arm around Alison, "I'm sorry Mrs DiLaurentis but they were shot by a colt 45. The first two bullets blew out their knees and the second two bullets close range in the head." Tommy responded as Alison cried.

George saw her crying, "I understand this is a difficult time for you Mrs DiLaurentis, but we need to know. When did you last your parents?" He asks as she sniffs, "Erm, it was after school and they ordered me to end my relationship with Danielle. I refused and I went to Spencer's house as we were doing studies together. That was the last I saw my parents, why?"

"Because whoever killed your parents, made it personal." Stated Tommy as the five girls are shocked. "Are you suspecting Danielle?" Spencer asks curiously.

Alison looked at her, "What?! Spencer that's my wife abd the mother of out daughter." Spencer defended her question, "Well they mentioned it because Danielle lived in the house." Alison forgave her and vouched for her wife.

"Danielle was with us that night, the night my parents disappeared." She says as they nod and look at each other, then they leave the nightclub. Alison goes home but Danielle isn't there, she cries as she sits on the side and thinks about everything.


	12. Alison Questions That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she goes through that night in her mind, she begins to question the whereabouts of someone.

Since finding out that her parents were murdered, she grieved for them and wanted to give them a burial. As she made herself a cuppa, she went through that night in her mind.

She had gone to school that morning, first meeting with her (then) girlfriend Danielle - she noticed that Danielle's parents weren't home - which Danielle said that they had disowned her and were on holiday. Alison believed her and they went to school, after school, Alison went back Spencer's house with Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily.

However, she remembered that Danielle was late but she tells them that she had a bath and got shampoo in her eye and the power went out. Alison believed her but then a nagging feeling kept pursuing her thoughts, something wasn't right about that night.

"What if Danielle killed my parents? What if she lied to me to get it out of the way? What if they attacked her and she killed them in self-defence and didn't know how to tell me?"

Said the thoughts in Alison's head as she tried to ignore them but the nagging feeling never went away and it only heightened her suspicions.

When Danielle finally strolled in, Alison confronted her; "Where were you when my parents died?" She asks demanding an answer from her wife.

"You know where I was Ali, I was with you and our friends at Spencer's house."

"Not straight away because you said that you needed to go and get a shower."

"Which I did because I had been basketball and I was sweaty. Why the sudden confrontation about that night? I told you what happened."

"Because my parents vanished that night and you have a blackout at your former family home." Alison says to her wife.

Danielle wasn't happy, "So you think I killed your parents?" Alison looked at her, "That's low Alison even for you." Replied Danielle as Alison looked down.

"That night you weren't at Spencer's house with us, everything adds up and that my parents disappeared. You didn't seem too worried that my parents were missing."

"Maybe it's because my own parents (who I believed had abandoned me) were dead and I never knew at all. But what hurts me is that you could even contemplate that I would kill your parents when I haven't got an evil bone in my body. So thank you Alison for destroying my faith in you, I'm sleeping the spare room." Stated Danielle as she took her coat off and went upstairs.

Alison felt really bad as she had questioned her own wife when she already knew that Danielle had been in the bath and she had a power cut. She went upstairs and went into the spare room, climbing on the bed she wrapped her arm over Danielle's tummy.

"I'm sorry baby, I know what you said to me all those years ago - it's just the way that DI Lynley and DCI Gently put it - like the fact that it was personal whoever killed my parents."

"The main thing Alison is that you practically accused me of killing your parents, when I wouldn't do that to you. You know what I have been through Alison, so I haven't gone a evil bone in my body." Responded Danielle.

Alison kissed her cheek, "I know baby and I am so sorry. But then again why should I care that they have been murdered, they left me because I wouldn't dump you, I love you baby and I shouldn't have doubted you at all. I'm sorry baby."

Danielle turned over and just snuggled into her wife; "I forgive you Ali, I love you too baby." Alison smiles as Bernie comes in and she picks her up, they fall asleep in the spare room.


	13. Speaking To Scott's Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Tommy pay a visit to New York to speak with Scott's Parents.

As the dawn broke that morning, Tommy woke up to an empty bed; "Helen!" He said while propped up on his elbows - the Detective Inspector hadn't seen much of his wife since they arrived in San Francisco.

Just then a knock came at the door, slipping out of bed and putting his dressing gown on - he walked to the door and opened it to see George. "Good morning George, please come in." He says as George looks.

"Helen not about then?" He asks in response, "No I have not seen much since we arrived." Replied Tommy as George walked into the room, "I was in bed last night thinking about the case, when it occurred to me that Scott is helping us in anyway but didn't he mention to you about his parents?"

Tommy nodded, "Yeah he did. Scott said that he and his parents had found John Wolfe on the streets of New York barely alive. They took him and looked after him, his parents are Dean and Martina Coopman." He says as George agrees.

"I think we should talk to Dean and Martina, to see what they know. It might be going behind Scott's back but what else can we do Tommy."

"I agree George, I will get sorted and book us two plane tickets to New York." He replied as George agrees.

"Thanks, I will get changed and I will let John know. Oh I will pay you back for the plane ticket." States George as Tommy smiles. "I will let Havers know."

George leaves the room and knocks on John's door, John answers the door; "Morning Gov, everything ok?"

"When you are dressed come to my room please." 

"Sure no worries Gov." 

After getting dressed, Tommy texts Barbara and she comes into the room; "You wanted to see me Sir." She says as tie his shoe.

"Yes Havers, George and I are going to New York to speak to Scott's Parents about John Wolfe." He responded as she nodded.

"Yes sir. Erm, shall I let Helen know sir?" Asked Barbara as she watched him. "No thanks Havers, I'm gonna text her and let her know that I am going to New York with George to speak to Scott's Parents." Tommy says as he stands up.

"Ok sir." Barbara says as she left the room, her and John stayed behind to look after the case.

Tommy and George got a taxi to the airport, George paid Tommy back for his ticket as Tommy had bought the tickets on his bank card. They arrive at the airport and George shows his passport as Tommy had done the tickets in separate names.

As they wait for the call for their plane, Tommy texts Helen; 'Going to New York with George to speak with Scott's Parents. I'll be home as soon as I can.' Just as the text sent, the flight is called and the two Detectives head for the gate.

They sit down on the seats and Tommy turns his phone off as does George. About two-three hours later, they land in New York and get some dinner as they are hungry, George has a cigarette as they walk to the restaurant.

"I hope you don't mind but how long have you been smoking?" Asks Tommy as George blows some smoke out of his mouth, "I was in the army, it became a coping strategy. The army knew I started smoking and allowed me to continue as some of them were smoking too." George replied before putting his cigarette out.

"That would explain how well disciplined you are then!" 

"That's through matching up and down in the army, it promotes discipline and helps to build up teamwork. I remember a time, when John came to the army with me to speak to someone in the army and he said that he couldn't do the marching thing but I told him that it would help him with discipline and to help build him in working with a team." He says as Tommy agreed.

They walk into the restaurant and sit down, they ordered some chips with a chicken burger. As they wait for their dinner, George calls Scott's Parents and books a time to see them and they agree for that afternoon. Then they have their dinner while discussing what they should say and how to approach the situation with Scott's Parents.

However, after dinner George pays for their meals and they get a taxi to Scott's Parents' house. After a twenty minute drive, they arrive at the house and they get out - walking upto the door - Tommy knocks on the door while getting his badge out of his pocket.

A few minutes later, Dean opens the door; "You must be DCI Gently and you must be DI Lynley?" He asks them as they show their badges as proof. "May we come in please?" Asks Tommy as he nods, "Yeah sure, please come in. This is my wife Martina."

They shake hands with her, as the two men sat down on the sofa - Martina came in with a glass of four lemonades. "So what can we do for you both?" Asks Dean as Martina sits next to him.

"Well we wanted to talk to you about your son-in-law John Wolfe!" George says as Martina can't sing her praises enough.

"Oh lovely boy, John is the perfect son-in-law and a perfect gentleman." She replies as they smile fondly.

Dean smiled, "Lovely lad. We found him (along with our son Scott) on the streets here in New York. He was at deaths door almost, me and Scott picked him up and put him in the back of my car. Martina held him in her arms as I drove us to the hospital. The doctor said that John was lucky to be alive, he was badly beaten up and they said that he would struggle to swallow."

Tommy frowned a little; "How come?" He asks, as Martina answers. "John's jaw was landsided at one side through being punched repeatively and we suspected abuse by his parents but he never opened up to us."

"But we vowed to help him and we got him in school, he did amazing and we were proud of him." Says Dean as Tommy and George smiled.

After a good conversation with Dean and Martina, the two Detectives leave the house as they head to the airport they have a chat. "So that confirms our suspicions then about the abuse?" Says Tommy as George agrees.

"Yep it does. Maybe we should take John and Barbara to Rosewood, PA and get that former family home checked." Replies George.

Just then Tommy's phone rang, "Yes Havers."

"Hi sir, erm Winston has just called me and informed me that Philip and Elizabeth were living in London with both Danielle and John, that is when John left the family room. The house is currently unoccupied." Replied Barbara.

"Right, Havers can you and John get in touch with the London police and put that house under police investigation in the names of DCI Gently and DI Lynley also you and John please."

"Yes sir."

They hung up and Tommy told George, "Turns out that Philip and Elizabeth lived in London with both Danielle and John, they were living in London when John Wolfe left the house - following the beating from his parents."

"Well that's something that Danielle never told us."

"Now we know. Havers is gonna get in touch with the London police and put the house under investigation in our names." Replied Tommy.

George nodded.

They board the plane and head back to San Francisco, with more questions than answers the two Detectives decide to leave no stone unturned.

**Author's Note:**

> Main Actors:
> 
> Danielle Wolfe - Billie Piper  
> Alison DiLaurentis - Sasha Pieterse  
> John Wolfe - John Barrowman  
> Tommy Lynley - Nathaniel Parker  
> Barbara Havers - Sharon Small  
> George Gently - Martin Shaw  
> John Bacchus - Lee Ingleby  
> Aria Montgomery - Lucy Hale  
> Hanna Marin - Ashley Benson  
> Spencer Hastings - Troian Bellisario  
> Emily Fields - Shay Mitchell  
> Scott Wolfe - Eric Roberts  
> Helen Lynley/Serena Wolfe - Catherine Russell  
> Bernie Wolfe (age 16) - Jemma Redgrave  
> Phil Wolfe - Harvey Keitel (flashback)  
> Elizabeth Wolfe - Olivia Colman (flashback)


End file.
